Gun and Sword
by bijuu go crazy
Summary: Shadow of the Gun and Sword of the Lost, now only live for killing, they are not the great hero’s they once were but Admiral Cody, the sapphire wind has plans for the last two living members of the straw hat crew. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Shadow of the Gun and Sword of the Lost, now only live for killing, they are not the great hero's they once were but Admiral Cody, the sapphire wind has plans for the last two living members of the straw hat crew, after all he does posses the two, thousand year fruits. Unlike the devils fruits they don't make the eater a hammer. After Five long years these two stand side by side with the powers of the Hourglass fruit and the dragon heart fruit. Now they will carve their way into the past.

Hi I'm Bijuu go crazy, I hope you like this fic, it's really just an idea at the moment and i want to know what people think about my ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece.

* * *

Shadow of the Gun

Lougetown was a thing of the past, it was more like Lougecity now. It was home to one of the most deadly marine forces, Shadow of the Gun, a master marksman who never lost a target and next to never had to shot twice. His job was simple, kill any pirate that came into his scope, the only people who truly knew who he was, were the man who'd come to be known as Captain White Dragon, the women now known as Captain Moon Blade and The Sapphire Wind AKA Smoker, Tashigi and Coby.

White Dragon and Moon Blade had recently come to Lougecity to find the man known as Shadow of the Gun, this was no easy task even though the man worked directly under the great Admiral Coby, also known as The Sapphire Wind. Not many people understood why he was called the sapphire wind, after all his hair was pink. Coby was by far the youngest of the three admirals but at the same time he was also the strongest. He'd kept the promise he'd made after the Straw hat pirates were killed at Enies Lobby, he became an admiral and now he was trying to change the world.

To do this he had made a critical decisions, he needed the best in the world, for this job he needed the man who'd been callously forced to work under him, he needed the greatest marksman in the world. Shadow of the Gun wiped out hundreds of pirates, not by choice but because it was the only way to protect the only thing he had left, the women he loved. He knew she'd never approve of this method of protecting her but without her he was just a meat sack, lifeless and empty.

Coby trusted only three people now, Smoker, Tashigi and above them Shadow of the Gun and his most secret operative known as Sword of the Lost. Coby, Sword and shadow shared the pain of losing a friend and mentor in the battle at Enies lobby. Coby had huge plans for the future and for this he needed all three of them to be right in front of him, sadly Shadow didn't trust him in the slightest but it would be a totally different story for Sword, a man that the world thought was dead. He'd only sent the two captains because it meant he could smuggle Sword onto the island and both Shadow and Sword off of the island.

Sword had departed from the ship the moment it landed an vanished into the crowd, just as planned. This left Smoker and Tashigi with no real work to do other than watch. They entered the crowd gathered in the streets, totally ignoring the stares they were getting, it was a rare sight for new marines to arrive in in Lougecity, seeing as almost all pirates feared to even come close to the island. They wandered the streets aimlessly for most of the morning on which their ship had arrived.

After a while the silence had really gotten to Tashigi. "Smoker what is this all about? Why did the admiral suddenly send us off to get him of all people. The man who wants to destroy the world government the most."

"You should know that we wont get anything out of that brat unless he wants to spill the beans. Now we just have to wait until Shadow shoots." Replied Smoker with sigh.

As if playing on Smoker's words a resonating bang came to their ears from the old town square where the ruins of the pirate kings execution platform lay. As the pair dashed down the streets the sound of more and more gunshots reached their ears and they defiantly knew that Shadow and Sword had found each other. Things could get really messy really quickly if they didn't stop this fight.

As they pushed their way through the running crowd towards the old town square they begun to notice the pure tension in the air constantly increasing. Finally as the crowd fully cleared and there were only two people left in the square, besides Smoker and Tashigi, the fight begun in full intensity.

Shadow shot three rounds consecutively from each of a pair of pistols. He only seemed to be testing the other man. Sword with a flurry of his two swords cut each individual bullet in half, leaving himself unharmed. Sword rushed Shadow in an attempt to startle the marksman but Shadow wasn't that much of an amateur and he didn't really feel fear anymore. He effortlessly blocked the two swords with the sea stone barrels of his pistols and pushed Sword away while letting off a single round empowered by will. Sword barely managed to get out of the way of the round as it impacted with the ground creating a massive hole.

They stood still for a moment, looking at each other in silence. They both wore cloaks covering their whole bodies. Sword was tall and well built, Shadow could tell this despite the cloak. He didn't seem like an average pirate by any means, his will was just too noticeable, too powerful but all the same like that of a wild beast. Shadow could tell that this man was almost as powerful as he was but he had a strange feeling that this man had lost a lot of strength in his lifetime. Sword as well could tall a lot of things just by looking at the smaller and more agilely built man. Shadow seemed to be a very strong person with very strongly focused will, he just had the aura of a battle hardened warrior and he knew one thing, as he was now he'd lose.

Sword wasn't all that bothered by the fact that he'd probably lose unless luck was really on his side, not that it often was, after all he was cursed. 'This might just be very interesting. I wonder just who is this Shadow of the Gun?'

Sword charged once again but this time he had no intention of using the average marksman's fear of close combat. He attempted to slice at the tendons at Shadow's elbows, only for his blades to get caught on ends of the seastone barrels of Shadow's guns. Shadow pulled the triggers leaving Sword with barely enough time to reinforce his blades with will, sword's arms were blasted to the sides along with his blades which only survived thanks to his will. Shadow push kicked him to the ground and shot another powerful round at Swords right shoulder. Sword barely deflected the round and relived his mistake less than a second to late. He'd foolishly blocked with his left sword, an amateur mistake for a swordsman of his level. A lead round pierced straight through his left shoulder and right into a nerve cluster, he could easily take the pain but that wasn't the problem, it was the fact that he'd lost control of his left arm, that meant that the fight was over.

Shadow of the Gun stood over Sword of the lost, the last of ten lead rounds still in his right hand gun, everything was in slow-motion as he looked upon the face of the man he'd just defeated and could kill if not for his heart which lurched back into life at seeing this supposed dead man. He pulled the trigger, a single tear rolling from each of his eyes.

The sound of that single round was deafening but at the same time Sword didn't even hear it, he was just to astonished that he'd been spared by the legendary Shadow of the Gun. Shadow broke the silence with cold words. "Why are you here?"

Sword chuckled. "Even your tone's a lie, eh old friend."

"Zoro-san? What do you want with a traitor like me?" He asked softly.

Zoro or Sword of the Lost turned his eyes to the sky. "I want to sail with that man again, I want to sail with all of them, even that shitty cook. What do you say Usopp? Do you want to redo that voyage? Because that's what I intend to do."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Zoro-san, you've lost your mind, you can't go back and redo life, it's impossible to…" Laughed the ex sniper of the straw hat crew emptily.

"No!" interrupted Zoro. "No you're right but you, you can, you're the only one capable of using that fruit."

"Fruit? Devils fruit, why would I want one of those, they only bring misfortune." Spat Usopp in utter disgust.

Zoro saw past this, Usopp didn't think that devil's fruits were evil but it everyone of his friend who'd eaten a devil's fruit had died, he was just trying to blame something. "They're not devil's fruit, they're similar but they won't make you a hammer. Please, just come with me, admiral Coby will explain everything."

"How? How did you get this weak?" Demanded Usopp from his standing position.

Zoro pushed himself to his feet with his right hand. "I survived, I gave up my strength for my life. A spirit offered me life in exchange for half of my strength, I took it."

A sense of truth rung in Usopp's ears. He'd known that Zoro had meant every word he'd said and then he knew. Even if there was only the slimmest chance in the world of sailing with his Nakama once again, he knew he had to take it, The captain would risk everything for him, so he'd risk it all for them. "Okay let's do this."

With all said and done Zoro sheathed his swords and begun to walk over to Smoker and Tashigi. "Come on, we have to go to the other end of the east blue to met up with him."

Usopp hid his guns and walked towards the others. He felt something deep inside himself that he hadn't felt in years, he felt the beginning of an adventure, the biggest on of his life yet.

* * *

For three day's Zoro and Usopp had been confined to the Smokers quarters on the marine transport ship, because if they were seen it'd cause way too much trouble and they couldn't spread out because they weren't allowed in Tashigi's room but now in the dead of night they found themselves along with Smoker and Tashigi sneaking aboard the flagship of Admiral Coby, The Sapphire Wind. The guards were already unconscious when they got up to the deck.

They quickly dashed over to the Admiral's personal quarters. Smoker Knocked softly on the door three, two, eight. The door flew open and powerfully built athletic man stood in the doorway, his identity given away by his pink hair.

"Get in here, now." He ordered with a huge sense of authority.

As Usopp entered the cabin he spoke with utmost seriousness. "let's get straight to the point. What are you trying to do?"

Coby nodded and pulled a box out from under his bed. He opened it revealing two strange fruit's that seemed to give off a pleasant aura. "These are the Thousand year fruits, the Hourglass fruit and the Dragon-heart fruit. Usopp you are the only man I trust that could eat the Hourglass fruit because the other three are well not all that great at remembering thing's. They are also clumsy. The powers of these fruits surpass time so I want Zoro to eat the other one, we don't know if you'll get another chance."

Zoro and Usopp could easily pick out a lie but right now Coby was telling the whole truth.

"What do these fruits do?" Questioned Zoro.

Coby smiled sharply. "The Dragon-heart fruit allows the user to call upon the aspects of a dragons body, harden your skin, strengthen your muscles, breath fire and control it or even change into a dragon. The Hourglass fruit allows one to manipulate time, you can travel through time or even rewind time but even if you do this everyone's consciousness who is put back into their younger selves keeps the powers that they have gained from a devils fruit or a thousand years fruit. So…"

Coby vanished in a blur of sapphire blue and before they could even react, he'd shoved the Dragon-heart fruit down Zoro's throat and the Hourglass fruit down Usopp's. They didn't feel in the slightest any different until Usopp saw everything before his eyes stop and then moments latter start again. For Zoro the experience was also very interesting he felt for just a moment an unstoppable beastual furry inside of him and then it was asleep like a little kitten.

"Whoa." The said simultaneously.

Coby pulled out a map. "Okay this here is Lougetown. I want us all to be taken back to just a couple of days before you guys arrived here, don't waste any extra time, we'll be needing your crew to fight in Arabrasta. Other than there's nothing all that important, just make sure that everyone is as strong as possible. Usopp let's do this."

Usopp nodded and once again felt the new power within him swell, then it ripped out sending the five occupants of the room back into the bodies they had before that fateful day they entered the Grandline.

* * *

Well I hope the readers liked that. I'm looking forwards to writing more of this story.

Read & Review PLZ.


	2. Chapter 2

Well it's the second chapter and it's going to get a bit messy from this point on, there are a lot of things that'll happen.

well i hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own not One piece.

* * *

Usopp's Flaw

Usopp woke with a groan, much to his surprise he was lying in a nice soft bed, but he wasn't alone. A pair of slender, pale white arms were rapped around his right arm and the owner of said arms was cuddling up to him. He didn't have any idea how he got there, not the slightest clue. He nervously turned to face the girl who lay beside him. He almost let out a yelp of shock as he came face to face with a women who he'd doubted he'd see for a number of years.

"Kaya?" he mumbled tiredly.

Kaya's eye's fluttered open, her eyes went wide with excitement. "Usopp-kun! You're really here. That means… last night really happened."

"What happened last night?" Usopp enquired with a tinge of fear in his voice.

Kaya looked downcast suddenly and spoke with a quiver in her voice. "Don't you remember?"

"No… I'm sorry. I can't remember a thing… What's the date? Please tell me it's really important." Spoke Usopp softly.

Kaya let out a deflated sigh. "20th year of the grand age of pirates, why? Usopp what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is great, it's brilliant. Hahaha, ohh, I never thought it'd actual work. Ah do you know someone called Luffy?" said Usopp.

Kaya nodded. "Yes. The captain of the ship you were sailing on. Why are you asking such silly questions?"

"I don't know, please tell me exactly what happened last night?" demanded Usopp in a cold almost evil voice, the same voice he'd often used to extract information.

Kaya retreated in shock and fear, Usopp had never been this scary before. "Usopp you're scaring me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Everything's a mess right now. I just have to know what's going on." Usopp said.

Kaya took a few seconds to gather her thoughts and begun to tell him what had happened. "Well I woke up in the middle of the night and you were standing outside the window. As soon as I saw it was you I opened the window and you suddenly jumped in."

Flashback

Usopp landed beside her and hastily pulled the window shut behind him. He gently took her into his arms before she could even react, his hands rested against her back. "Usopp? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you. It's been quite a while." Whispered Usopp into her ear.

"What about Luffy and the others, weren't you going to be a pirate?" replied Kaya.

Usopp smirked. "Of course. I fully intend to return to the crew in at the most a few day's, we're heading straight to the grandline now. Isn't it great, right now though I want to spend the night with you."

"Usopp!" She gasped in shock before looking down with a blush. "I-I don't know what to do, I really like you but… but isn't this too fast. I mean I promised myself that I wouldn't until I was married."

Usopp shock his head. "Calm down Kaya, I didn't mean anything like that… Not that I wouldn't want to but… it's kinda inappropriate right now. I just want to lie with you for the night, 'kay."

Kaya nodded in relief but at the same time she felt a sense of disappointment. Part of her had wanted Usopp to make her his, for at the very least one night. Putting those thoughts aside they made their way over to the bed where they'd spend the night embracing each other.

End Flashback

"And that's what happened, Usopp do you l-like me?" Kaya asked timidly.

Usopp smiled. "Of course I like you, we are friends after all."

"No!" Kaya said forcefully before timidly repeating her question while being more specific. "Usopp, I didn't mean it like that, I mean do you love me?"

Usopp's eyes widened in shock, he felt the sweat begin to accumulate on his forehead, his heart felt like it'd rip his chest apart. For so long he'd wanted to tell her how he felt but now that he really knew the reality of what he'd be going to face, he knew it'd just hurt her. "I'm sorry but your only a friend to me. Anyway, loving someone just gets them hurt, one day the name of the straw hat crew will be heard in the heights of heaven and the depths of hell, we'll be famous or infamous, the government wouldn't think twice about using the people we love to control us, we cannot love."

With his harsh words said, he climbed out of the bed and pulled his overalls on over his boxers. He pushed the window open and leapt, awkwardly onto the branch of the tree that he'd told so many stories from. He felt it instantly, his body felt weak, much, much weaker than he remembered it being but then again, people don't really notice their own growth all that much, it'd take a while to get used to such a weak body.

He dropped from the tree, landing perfectly but he still felt the jarring impact of ground shock, it also hurt a lot, lot more than he thought it would, just another way his mind and body were out of wack. He now had no real idea of what was going on, but the Hourglass fruit must have worked, because he was now in his younger body. However his current location didn't really match up with the time.

"I should be on the Going Merry right now, so why am I here." He walked out the front gate of the mansion in confusion and soon tripped over the sleeping form of someone he knew. "Zoro, why are you lying in the middle of the road!?"

"Huh? Oh Usopp, morning, why am I on the ground?" asked the sleepy swordsman.

Usopp sighed. "Honestly Zoro-san, you're helpless without me, the great captain Usopp!"

"You can drop the bloody act, I remember everything but what's with you, time travelling again all of a sudden. Was it just to see your girlfriend or something important." retorted Zoro angrily as he got to his feet.

Usopp growled from deep in his throat. "Are you trying to say that Kaya isn't important?"

"No. I meant important as in having an actual objective other than visiting. Well Usopp, do you?" asked Zoro calmly.

Usopp looked vacantly into the sky. "I can't remember anything between when we first time travelled and now,"

"Ahhhhhhh!" He suddenly screamed shocking Zoro.

"Usopp, oi Usopp, are you okay?" shouted Zoro as he put a hand on the other man's shoulder. Usopp looked up with a face of pure and utter agony, his right hand gripping his head.

"It hurts… like a bitch." groaned Usopp.

Zoro looked at him while in a thinking pose, which contrary to popular belief actually worked but only for Zoro. "Usopp, I've noticed something after both times you time travelled, you got a really bad head ache, like now. So my guess is that using your powers gives you these head aches, this makes the ability useless in combat and if your powers give you these headaches, maybe it could effect your memory as well. What do you think?"

Usopp looked up in surprise ,as the pain became a dull throb and her sorted through what Zoro had said, amazed at just how deeply Zoro had analysed the situation and it all did make sense, a power like time travel would have some sort of drawback, this would probably made it impossible to use it consecutively more than twice without serious risk.

"Say Zoro, I think were going to have to examine our powers, and hey, I guess we have as much time as we like, we could just go through time ever few days or so and look at things, see just what we can do?" said Usopp.

Zoro nodded, and then a sensation ran through his body, a powerful unhuman feeling. He'd felt it before, two years after the Eneis lobby incident, during the warlock uprising in the south blue. It had been a hellish event where the world came face to face with a rare type of people, in such numbers that the world government threw everything they had against them. The uprising had lasted a whole year leaving the south blue in ruins, island chains burnt for weeks after the battles between the two sides. The demons were far more powerful than any normal person and had left anyone to weak that got in their way, were left as a mangled corpse. Zoro had fought his fair number of demons and had found three ways to defeat them, iron, seastone and brut force.

"Hey Usopp, is that coming from where I think it's coming from?" asked Zoro.

Usopp turned his head twitchingly to face the mansion. "I think you are exactly right. Let's go."

"Zoro, the mansion's the other way." Sighed Usopp gripping Zoro's arm.

Zoro growled at himself for have no sense of direction. "Damn it."

The pair rushed towards the mansion at full speed, sadly they relived that they were now really slow. They reached the doors but they were firmly locked. The two men looked at each other before trying to kick a door in each, this didn't go so well for Usopp, while he did manage to open up the door, his foot still really hurt. As they entered the house their destination became clear, after all it is pretty hard to miss a set of stairs leading down into a basement when it has a huge open trap door and is sitting in the centre of the room.

They rushed down the stairs which, turned out to be spiral, ended with a thick wooden door. As they came to a stop they heard two voices behind the door, the voices shocked both of them but it was crushing to Usopp.

"Mother, I've brought you some food, is it enough?" Kaya's voice pierced Usopp like a knife dripping with poison.

Another female voice responded, a sinister, bitter and evil voice but, although Usopp didn't notice it due to shock, Zoro picked up the falseness in the tone. It was the voice of a demon but he felt no true evil from it. "Foolish brat, bringing me this disgusting filth, at least get me a human or two, at least they're juicy and so fun to play with. Oh is little hell spawn bitch feeling like she's been tricked, I did teach you never to play with your food."

"Please mother, please just stop it. This isn't like you, why did you chose to become like this? I miss how you used to be." sobbed Kaya.

The demon that sounded to be Kaya's mother laughed. "Silly, silly girl, you think that any of that was real, you should know full well. You're just like me, you pretend to be sick so that you have an excuse not to have to play with the other children, you wanted to eat them, it's only natural, they're food to us. You just don't want to admit what you are. You know when I was pregnant, your father had decided that he'd kill you the moment you were born but the fool changed his mind because he is blind, the fool even let a pirate who intended to kill us all enter his home."

"No, no, no, I never would do that, you're lying about father, he was a good man, he loved us, he did what no-one else would do, he went against everything he'd been taught, he love you even though you're a demon and he cared for me even though I'm a monster." Kaya's voice sounded panicked and pained.

The demonic women spoke viciously. "Loved me?! You think that bastard ever loved me, he lied to you your whole life. You only exist because that warlock scumbag raped me. He never cared about me, he just wanted sex. The only reason he thought he loved you was because he never realised what you are."

Usopp had drawn one of the two gun he'd used against Zoro in the future and was preparing to open the door. "Oi Usopp, what are you doing? That thing'll blow your arm off." Whispered Zoro.

Usopp turned to face Zoro, his eyes frozen cold, he looked a man who'd abandoned all hope to make a kill. "I have no choice, it's the law, all warlocks must be killed and I don't need to shot, the barrel is seastone."

Zoro hit him in the side off the head. Before whispering. "You idiot, none of that matters, you don't have to follow those laws anymore. Make a choice, her fate is in your hands, you're a pirate, act like it. What do you want Usopp?"

Usopp's eyes closed as his hand rested on the doorhandle, his mind whirling with what Zoro had just said, truth be told, Zoro always seemed to just be a brut but when he chose to speak about what had to be done he seemed like a wise old man. 'What do I want, I don't know anymore, I've lived with only the thought of Kaya being alive… Five years, I spent five years destroying for her, does this really matter?'

The vindictive side of his mind bit back. 'She's a filthy half demon, a monster in human flesh, she's lied to you your whole life, just to get the better of you. Kill her and her demon bitch mother!'

Usopp's eyes flashed with conviction as he turned the door handle, slowly opening the door he strode in gun in hand, willing and ready, he'd decided on his course of action and he was taking it. Kaya looked up at him in shock stuttering out his name, begging for him not to hate her. All the while Zoro stood in the doorway, waiting and watching. He had a feeling that he knew what Usopp was going to do.

Usopp's heart was bursting out of his chest but not making any movements at all, he aimed the gun straight at Kaya's head, he'd hit the mark with ease, remembering all the horrors of the life he'd lived and then he did it, he made a choice. Looking through all of his memories one thing stood out and that was death. So without a single thought, as everything went into slow-motion, he… just let the gun fall from his hand, it seemed to move ever so slowly, until it clattered to the floor.

Usopp wrapped his arms around Kaya, his feelings wild and free, no restrictions, nothing to hold him back from being himself. Nothing in the world seemed to matter for that moment, he'd made his choice and no-one could ever reverse it. "Kaya, a warlock is rather useful on a ship, welcome to the crew."

"You think you can take my spawn away, fool she'll lose control and eat you like Sunday roast." Hissed the demon who stood in a circle on the other side of the room.

The demon looked like a normal women overall if, it's quite a big if, she didn't have demonic black ivory popping out of her head and shoulders or the big black bat wings attached to her back, ripped and torn or the thin, long and black tail that ended with practically a halberd head or maybe her clawed hands were the if or her strange feet, like a lizards only with no scales, three clawed toes at the front, one at the back. One could say she was attractive in a demon fetishy(I made that word up.) way.

Usopp smiled at her, knowing full well that it was all just a shell, a shell that protected the true form of the demon that lay within. "Madam it is a pleasure to see you, now at least be honest, your just afraid of letting go, you just don't want her to be hurt, right. Two points, both you and her hate roast dinners and I'll be there to protect her if she comes with us, she'll be safer that way, this way she can grow strong without fear of discrimination or hunger, after all the way Luffy eats we don't mind another mouth like his."

Kaya had turned beat red at his comment. "ah Usopp, you know that by hunger she meant for raw meat, demon's eat raw meat, and often humans, they're just so many of them. Why would you want to take me along when you know what a monster I really am."

"Does it really make you a monster to eat raw meat or even human, are we special or something? I don't care about any of that, at least it explains why I've never seen you eat… wait you drink tea, why is that?" Usopp asked his questions, one philosophical the other personal.

Kaya looked down, trying to hide the profound blush on her face. "Tea, um, I don't know, I only drink herbal teas."

Usopp suddenly noticed something about the demonic women behind Kaya. She had a pair of cat ears on top of her head and when h thought about it her tail was a bit like a cats as well, if you ignore the blade on the end. "You have got to be kidding me. It's catnip tea isn't it."

Kaya's mother nodded with a smile. "Yes and we have the blood of the feline demons in our veins. Now you two go and make plenty of babies. Oh wait, conquer the grand line first. We can't have a pregnant half demon aboard a ship. Pregnant human women are scary enough."

"Mother!" shouted Kaya turning redder than a ripe tomato along with Usopp.

Usopp managed to steady himself and he knew he'd have to talk seriously now. "Kaya, I want you to come with us but you can't… unless you get to lougetown in the next two day's. I can't explain anything else, it's far too dangerous."

"Okay, Usopp. I don't know how but I'll be there." Whispered Kaya.

"Goodbye for now." and with that Usopp pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

The two parted with a gasp and Kaya bent down to retrieve Usopp's gun.

"Kaya! Don't touch it." warned Usopp sharply, a second too late.

Kaya yanked back her hand almost howling in pain. "Ahhhh."

"What, what was that?" she asked as she sucked on her hand.

"Seastone." said Zoro calmly, although it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It suppresses devils fruit powers and burns demons, so it burns you as well. Usopp let's go. We have things to do places to go. We're going to be busy."

Usopp took one last look at Kaya, picked up his gun and smiled. "I'll see you in lougetown."

Usopp and Zoro exited the building after a few minutes of Zoro getting lost. "Usopp you know the one thing that sucks about not having cryogenic enhancements, I lost my sense of direction."

"Zoro do you finally realize how bad your sense of direction is? Asked Usopp.

Zoro's response was no surprise, to start with. "What are you talking about, I don't have a bad sense of direction, how can I, I don't have one at all."

The two chuckled for a moment before Usopp decided to pose the vital question. "What next? I need a date and a place on the map."

"I want to confirm something, the date was…" begun Zoro sadly.

* * *

Well how was that, demons tea and cats, wait why is Zoro sad, next chapter Zoro's true face.

Please read and review. I'd really like opinions on the whole demon thing. bet you didn't see that one coming.

Well that'd be all for now.


End file.
